Rescue Me
Rescuing your new boss presents the perfect opportunity to test out Tony’s toy. Cast * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Tony * Amelia Spens Plot Do Hurry You run towards the smoking treetop in which Amelia is stranded, but dangling in a helicopter on fire does not seem to be particularly phasing her. Tony describes his device to Amelia as you hurry to her rescue. Treat ‘er Gentle Tony repels the zoms to clear Amelia’s path down from the tree. The runners make their introductions before Amelia snatches the device from Tony, causing it to malfunction. Time to run. Best Foot Forward Paula attempts to resolve the bickering as you flee the scene. Amelia suggests a distraction - the flares back at the helicopter should do the trick! Shame that they’re, y’know, back at the helicopter, surrounded by a zombie horde. You and Tony head back for the flares while Paula and Amelia create a decoy. Look At That Chopper Blow! Tony grabs the flares and you flee the scene. Amelia and Paula are heading back towards you but have a pack of zoms on their tail - Tony is about to set off the flares as a distraction, but before he can do anything the helicopter in the tree becomes loose and bursts into flames on impact. Past The Worst Of Them Time is of the essence as you rush back to Abel with the zoms in hot pursuit. We’ve Got Work To Do You make it back just in time, but no rest for the wicked - Amelia immediately takes command, demanding reports of your discovery of the Comansys base and a debrief of what happened to Tony in London. This does not sit well with the runners, but Amelia is uncompromising. Before submitting to Abel’s new bureaucratic regime, Tony fills Paula in about Maxine; she has been transferred to Comansys safehouse. Transcript PAULA COHEN: How near are we now to Amelia, Sam? SAM YAO: Not too far. See that huge clump of trees on top of the hill? TONY: The huge clump that is smoking? AMELIA SPENS: Yes, we rather did some damage as we crashed. Pilot bailed out. Bit rude, I thought, really. I had a little trouble with my parachute. Still, all’s well that ends well! SAM YAO: It has ended with you up a tree, though. AMELIA SPENS: Mm, yes. So, that thing, the device - that seems quite useful. TONY: Putting it mildly. AMELIA SPENS: Fill me in, while I’m waiting. What’s it do? TONY: What’s it do? It does zoms, doesn’t it? AMELIA SPENS: … it does… ? PAULA COHEN: He means it wards off zombies. We’re not sure how, but they won’t come between twenty feet or so of us while it’s powered up. AMELIA SPENS: That’s remarkable. I’d love to have a closer look at it. TONY: Well, here’s your chance. Can you see us? Five’s waving. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, yes! Far away, but there you are! laughs Excellent, excellent. I can see you. Uh, quick! Quick, this way! The zombies seem to be rather pushing at the base of this tree. If it sways any more, they’ll have me out of here. Do hurry! AMELIA SPENS: That thing is brilliant! Look at them, cowering away like that! Alright, look out. I’m going to drop a rope. falls Heads! down rope and lands on ground TONY: Stay back, you ? PAULA COHEN: Are you alright, ma’am? AMELIA SPENS: Oh, call me Amelia, please! And yes, I’m fine. You must be Twenty-three? I recognize Runner Five from the files. Hello all! laughs And this is the device, is it? TONY: S'alright, innit? AMELIA SPENS: Oh, “s'alright”, indeed. I think I should probably take it now. Safe pair of hands, and all that. TONY: Here, careful! PAULA COHEN: Oh, not again! AMELIA SPENS: What a clever little thing. device Now, how do you, um - malfunctions That doesn’t sound right. TONY: What have you done, you muppet? You got to treat her gentle, like a lady. AMELIA SPENS: I’m sure it’s just a matter of figuring out - PAULA COHEN: We need to move, right now! Run! AMELIA SPENS: This is a hell of a first day. PAULA COHEN: I’ve known worse. AMELIA SPENS: The problems with this device aren’t helping. TONY: Yeah, well, if you haven’t broke it in the first place - AMELIA SPENS: You are… Anthony, was it? TONY: It’s Tony. And if you’d just left it to me, we’d be safely at - PAULA COHEN: Please, focus. There’ll be time for bickering later. AMELIA SPENS: Runner Twenty-three is right. Maybe not about the bickering. But look, we need a distraction, pull''' '''the zoms away from us. I’m still figuring things out. Isn’t that the usual way of dealing with these situations? PAULA COHEN: You catch on fast. AMELIA SPENS: That’s fine then, isn’t it? Problem solved. There’s a case of signal flares back in the helicopter. They’d be perfect, yes? TONY: What. PAULA COHEN: Back in the helicopter. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, is there a problem? PAULA COHEN: Back. In the helicopter. TONY: Couldn’t have thought of this while we were at the helicopter? AMELIA SPENS: I wasn’t to know that this would happen! You had a perfectly functional zombie deterrent device, and so I assumed - TONY: Seriously. Seriously? AMELIA SPENS: Action plan: Runner Five, Tony – you head back to the copter. Runner Twenty-three and I will head in a circle, keep the zombies on our tail, meet you back at the copter. Agreed? PAULA COHEN: It’s as good a plan as any. TONY: Unbelievable. Don’t suppose there’s any point in arguing? AMELIA SPENS: Agreed! Come along, then! Best foot forward! TONY: Alright, Five, I’m lowering the rope down now. Here it comes. creaks, helicopter creaks Whoa, this helicopter doesn’t feel safe. It’s all sort of creaky. Like the Millennium Bridge, remember? Wobble, wobble, wobble! Alright, get the box away. I’m coming down. on ground, helicopter creaks I don’t like the sound of that. Get this crate unpacked quick, we need to get out of here. SAM YAO: Heads up, Runner Five. I’ve got Runner Twenty-three and Miss Spens in sight. They’re getting close to you now. Ah, ugh, there’s a couple of zombies on their tail. Well, a couple of dozen. TONY: crate Here you go, Five. Flares for you, flares for me. “Flare’s flare.” laughs See what I did there? PAULA COHEN: How are you doing with the flares? AMELIA SPENS: We could really do with that distraction pretty soon, actually! TONY: We’re ready. Just give me a minute, and I’ll set something up. creaks No, I really do not like the sound of that. Come this way, Five, out the way. SAM YAO: I can see movement in the treetops. Everything okay out there? TONY: Nope! SAM YAO: What’s happening? I can’t see what’s happening! TONY: Copter’s come loose. SAM YAO: What?! TONY: It’s coming down, run! falls, glass shatters Zombies, coming in. Quick, Five, this way! starts PAULA COHEN: Tony, Five – you okay? explodes TONY: laughs Oh, look at that chopper blow! Oh, we got the distraction we wanted. Now, everyone – leg it! SAM YAO: Aw, come on, come on! Keep going! Most of the zombies are behind you now. AMELIA SPENS: Runner Twenty-three, you’ve got some technical know-how, haven’t you? Can’t you get this thing working? PAULA COHEN: I promise you, as soon as we get back, I’ll take a look at it. SAM YAO: That’s it, you’re past the worst of them. Not far now. PAULA COHEN: I can see the red light on the tower. Sam! We’re coming in. footsteps siren, zombies moan TONY: Keep up, Amy, almost there. AMELIA SPENS: I think I’m going to faint. PAULA COHEN: Not today, you bastards! SAM YAO: They’re in, they’re in! Lower the gate, lower the gate! siren, gate lowering AMELIA SPENS: Alright, let’s see. Twenty-three, what were you saying about the device? PAULA COHEN: I’ll take a look at it as soon as I get - AMELIA SPENS: Look at it now, please! No time to waste. Give me your findings in the morning. PAULA COHEN: What? Wait a m - AMELIA SPENS: Runner Five, attend her assistance as necessary, but I’d like a written report on your discoveries at the base on my desk by the end of the day. TONY: Give them a break! They’ve just run themselves ragged to save your backside! AMELIA SPENS: Well, I’ve yet to decide what to do with you, Tony. First things first, follow me. I need a full debrief on the London situation. TONY: Debrief? Do I look like I debrief? I ain’t debriefing nothing. Debrief yourself! AMELIA SPENS: Now, now. Everyone in my town pulls their weight. All I want is a chat. A fair exchange for a safe place to sleep, wouldn’t you say? PAULA COHEN: Ma’am, if I may speak to Tony about Maxine, first - AMELIA: That can wait! And really, call me Amelia. TONY: This is harsh! Can’t we just have two minutes to get our breath? AMELIA SPENS: Do you want to get your people back? Do you want to find out just what these Comansys types are doing to them? Or do you want to laze around, putting your feet up while the scoundrels who stole your friends get further and further away? … Now, you’ve all got your duties to attend to. Update me within the hour if you anticipate any difficulties. You, come along. I need to find my office. TONY: See you later, if I survive the interrogation. PAULA COHEN: whispers Just tell me quickly – Maxie. What happened to her? TONY: whispers They were very keen on transferring her to the secure area. Said something about a Comansys safehouse. That’s all I heard, I swear! AMELIA SPENS: distantly Come along! TONY: Yeah, yeah, coming! SAM YAO: What a charmer. PAULA COHEN: She’s not wrong, though. Maxie. We finally know who’s got her. Finally! Now we just have to get her back. Come on, Runner Five. We’ve got work to do. Category:Mission Category:Season Three